Dreaming of You While Tanning
by souplover9
Summary: What if Clark had been the one that had saved Lois from drowning in Aqua? Only his dreams will tell us. Aqua AU Written for DI's 2008 Summer Fic Exchange.


Title: Dreaming of You While Tanning

Rating: Pg-13

Season: 5

Prompt Word: Tan

Fic for: Nyaah

Summary: What if Clark had been the one that had saved Lois from drowning in Aqua? Only his dreams will tell us. Aqua AU Written for DI's Summer Fic Exchange.

* * *

Clark sighed in annoyance that Lois had, once again, kicked him off the TV. She had barged in and swiped the remote out of his hand. He had attempted to regain control of the TV remote, but was greeted with "Smallville, it's called a remote for a reason; it needs to stay away from you." And with that, the remote control remained in her possession, much to Clark's dismay.

It had been half an hour since she kicked him off the TV; 8 minutes since she began channel surfing and two minutes since Clark grew agitated and tried to get the remote control back.

"Lois, stop channel surfing. We only have 10 channels and you already know what's on them!"

"No."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Must you always annoy me?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Haven't you learned by now that's it's in my job description?"

Clark groaned in response.

They heard a laugh coming from the other room. Jonathan walked in with a glass of lemonade in his hand, clearly amused by their conversation.

"Why don't you kids head of to the lake?" he suggested. "It's hot enough that you can cool off by going for a swim."

Lois quickly warmed up to the idea. "Yeah Smallville, let's go." She jumped off the couch and headed for her room. "Be ready in fifteen minutes or I'm leaving without you!"

Clark got up reluctantly, remembering what had happened the last time they had gone to the lake for a swim-Lois had almost drowned.

"What's wrong son?" Jonathan asked, confused by Clark's behavior. One moment he was annoyed with Lois and the next he was worried about her welfare. If he didn't know better, he would have said that Clark had feelings for Lois.

"The last time we went swimming, I wasn't able to save her..." he stopped there.

"You're afraid you won't be able to save her again?" Jonathan supplied when Clark didn't resume.

Clark nodded.

"Son, as much as we all fear for Lois's safety, she knows how to take care of herself. And that was a one-time incident." He patted Clark on the shoulder, "be thankful some one saved her and she's still around. Now go get ready. It's not polite to keep a lady waiting."

Clark watched his father head back out on the porch. "Smallville," Lois shouted from her room. "Are you ready yet?"

His glance shifted to his room, and let out a groan before he went to get ready.

* * *

Lois was dragging Clark across the unsurprisingly crowded lake.

He didn't realize that they had stopped until he was on the ground with the rest of their belongings. He glared at Lois, who was busy setting up her place to realize what Clark was doing.

Clark waited for Lois to settle down before he asked, "Is Chloe coming?"

Out of her beach bag, she took out a bottle of sun block. "No," She replied. "She had to meet with a source for a potential story."

Clark groaned inwardly. He was going to be stuck with her all day. "What about?"

Lois shrugged, as she applied sun block on her shoulders. "I don't know. I wasn't paying attention. I was busy looking for cookies your mom made yesterday- which I'm sure you ate them all, while you were taking your time getting ready."

"I did not! I heard you last night sneaking down for a plate of cookies and milk!"

Lois waved her hand in dismissal. "You were dreaming," she tried convincing him. She shoved the bottle of sun block into Clark's hands. "Put some on my back."

Clark looked at the bottle in his hands then back at Lois, unsure if he should put some on her back. He desperately wished Chloe was with them.

"Come on Smallville, I don't have all day. I'll be fried chicken by the time you get the lotion on my back."

Clark glared at her and mumbled, "fine. Turn around."

She smiled and turned her back toward Clark. "I knew you'd come around."

He rolled his eyes and rubbed the lotion on as quickly as possible.

Lois rolled her eyes at his sloppy application. "Geeze, you'd think I'd have cooties or something."

Clark ignored her comment and tossed the bottle back into her bag. He took off this tee shirt and lay on his stomach, relaxing on the sand.

Lois looked over at Clark, who had his eyes shut. "How can you sleep in this heat?" she asked him.

When he didn't reply, she announced, "I'm going to go for a dip."

Half asleep, he replied, "okay." He cracked open an eye lid and watched as Lois dove into the water.

Unconsciously, he thought back to a couple weeks ago when AC had saved her from drowning. Clark still frowned upon the fact that he wasn't able to save Lois. His last thought before he fell asleep was what if AC hadn't been there and he had ended up saving Lois.

* * *

Clark was sitting on the beach, waiting for the girls to arrive. He stared at his watch for the umpteenth time; the girls were twenty minutes late. He was ready to leave when he heard their voices.

He looked up and gulped when he saw Lois in red bikini that showed off her lovely curves.

"Hey guys," he greeted, trying his best not to stare at Lois's body. He had a girlfriend after all.

"Hey Smallville. I see you're flying solo. Lana still out of town?"

"Yes. She's visiting Nell," he confirmed. "What took you guys so long? You're twenty minutes late."

"We needed to find the right outfits," Lois said shrugging.

Clark raised a brow. "For the lake? It's swimwear not a gala."

"Swimwear that needs to show off the appropriate assets in a appropriate way." Lois informed him as she tossed her head.

"We look hot." Chloe added with a smirk.

Lois winked at her before turning back to Clark. "If you've got it, you should flaunt it."

Clark blushed. "And you think you've got it?" he tried to tease her.

Lois's smile turned into a grin. "Why Smallville... have you been checking me out?"

Chloe quickly interrupted them. "As much as I'd love to hear you guys banter all day long, I'm going for a dip." She dropped her bag and took off her orange-stripped beach dress, ready to jump into the water.

Lois dropped her bag next to her Chloe's, and the cousin's made their way into the water, with Clark in tow.

Forty minutes later, Chloe had drug Clark out of the water so he could put sun screen on her shoulders, since Lois was seemingly busy racing, and beating, the Smallville swim team.

She emerged five minutes later, with a smile plastered on her face. "That was too easy." Chloe and Clark glanced over at the group of girls who were standing on the doc giving Lois the death glare.

Clark looked back at Lois who was eating his turkey sandwich. "Hey! That's my sandwich."

"It's mine now."

"Obviously," Clark drawled, taking a seat next to Lois.

"If it makes you feel better, you can have my sandwich." Lois offered, handing him a flimsy sandwich.

"Let me guess, you made it yourself."

"Yes."

"I'll pass."

Chloe let out a snort and tried to cover it up with cough.

They both looked at Chloe, who was trying to regain her composure. "What?" she squeaked at Lois and Clark.

"I'm going back in the water," Lois announced, eating the last bite of the sandwich.

"You need to wait for half an hour before you get back in," Clark warned.

"Oh please Smallville. I've been swimming since I can remember! I'm not going to puke." And with that, she headed to the diving board on the floating dock.

"Serves her right if she does." Clark muttered darkly and Chloe laughed.

They turned their attention to Lois who had just dived backwards into the water.

Clark stood up, a bit concerned when Lois didn't quickly resurface. It wasn't like her to stay under water that long.

"Something's wrong," Chloe said. "She's been under way too long. Go," she ordered Clark.

Chloe watched Clark dive into the water, as she fumbled for her cell phone. She whispered to herself "what happened Lois? You're the best swimmer I know."

Chloe rushed forward, on the phone with the paramedics, when she saw Clark emerge from the water with Lois in his arms.

He placed her down on the sand and tilted her head back, leaning in for a moment to check her breathing before he began compressions. Chloe didn't know what to do so she began counting along with his compressions.

"Come on Lois," Clark muttered as he pumped five times. He lowered his head, held her nose closed, and pressing his lips to hers gave two breaths into her mouth. He was ready to begin another round of compressions when he felt Lois move. Clark's eyes widened in relief and jumped back before Lois could throw up on him.

Lois turned her head and spat out the excess water and glanced up to find out who her savior was. She coughed and blinked through her watering eyes, not sure why she was surprised that Clark had saved her. After all, he was saving her day in and day out; she should have been used to this by now. Instead of feeling grateful like she did every time he saved her-which she would never dare tell him about; she was experiencing an unknown feeling, one she couldn't pinpoint what it was, even though she didn't like it one bit. It was Smallville; resident dorky farm boy. She couldn't possibly be developing feelings toward him. She would not be another girl in this town with hero worship. She had standards! And a headache. Dammit.

Shoving aside all Clark related thoughts, she glanced around to discover that a crowd had gathered and the paramedics were making their way down to the beach. Lois let out a sigh and glanced at Clark. He was standing over her, waving at the paramedics to get their attention. He looked over and she gave him a tight smile. She turned her attention to Chloe, who had grabbed her arm and helped her into a sitting position. Rubbing her head where she was hit, Lois looked back up a Clark, who had stepped back to make room for the paramedics. She would never hear the end of this.

"I hit my head doc; that's it. I'm fine!"

"Did you black out at all?" He questioned.

"Well-"

"Yes, she did." Clark answered.

Lois shot him a glare.

"Well, did you swallow any water?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Did you receive CPR?"

Lois shifted uncomfortably in the hospital bed. "Yeah."

"Was the water expelled properly beforehand? Because otherwise there could be secondary drowning."

"Uhm, Smallville...did you..." she asked, awkwardness filling the room.

"No..."

Her eyebrows shot up, momentary awkwardness forgotten. She grinned. "Just couldn't wait to kiss me could you?"

Clark turned toward her, his eyes ready to pop out of his head. "Ye-No, wait-NO!"

Lois raised her eyebrows in his response, uncertain in how to proceed with the conversation.

Thankful for the interruption, the doctor stated, "I'm going to order a couple test. The nurse will be in shortly to conduct them. Once we've gotten the results, you're free to leave."

With that, he left the room and the awkwardness had returned. Clark was standing in the corner with his hands stuffed in his jean pockets while Lois was twiddling her thumbs.

"They should give you a discount since you're here so often."

"What?" His comment was random, yet true. She wondered if the hospital gave discounts.

"Nevermind." He replied.

"Good day!" the nurse chirped, barging in the room with a wheel chair in tow.

Clark sighed. "I'm going to the cafeteria to get some coffee."

Lois looked up. "Okay."

He left the room, as the nurse pulled wheel chair up to the bed, ready to take Lois to take her CT Scan.

She watched Clark leave, momentarily distracted. Her eyes retuned to the nurse, who was putting the breaks on the wheelchair.

Lois settled herself in the wheelchair before she blurted "does the hospital give discounts for frequent visitors? Like airlines have frequent flyer miles and once you've got 25,000 miles you get a free trip. Anything like that here?"

The nurse gave her patient a blank stare. "I don't think so," she replied and returned to the task at hand.

Lois let out a sigh, as the awkwardness returned. Awkward silences, and hospitals for that matter, were not her thing.

Clark sat in the empty cafeteria with a cup of coffee in his hand, reflecting on what had happened.

Lois might have been joking, but now he couldn't stop wondering about it. He hadn't kissed Lois. Well, he mused, technically he had, but it was CPR. And CPR didn't count... did it? But it _was _mouth to mouth. He let out frustrated groan. This was too confusing!

All though thinking of the logistics of kissing was by far a safer topic then the alternative. Like the way his heart had dropped into his stomach when he'd seen Lois's unconscious body slowly sinking to the bottom of the lake. How carrying her in his arms - despite the circumstances - had felt right somehow. How terrified he'd been to realize that she wasn't breathing. How her lips had felt when he - hadn't really - kissed her.

Yeah, focusing on the non-kiss was definitely the safest choice.

He glanced at his watch and was surprised that half an hour had passed. Standing up, he headed back to Lois's room, hoping her test results would come back quickly.

He rode the empty elevator up to her room, making a mental note to check the definition of a kiss and if giving someone mouth-to-mouth was considered a proper kiss. He hoped not.

The rest? Well, that wasn't important. He'd just been worried about a friend. That was all.

Two days had passed since the incident; two days since his feelings for Lois had become jumbled; and two days since he forgot to look up the definition of a kiss. They hadn't talked about the incident yet, but he knew they eventually had to. Considering that they lived in the same house, they couldn't avoid it forever, like they had the past two days. But before he approached her with the subject, he first needed to sort out his feelings for Lois and figure out what those feelings were. He had returned to the place where it had begun, the lake.

The weather was significantly colder than it had been two days ago. Clark glanced up at the gloomy clouds that were hanging in the sky, hoping it wouldn't rain. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he strolled on to the dock, stopping near the edge. The scene of the crime, or ground zero. The place where everything started and the reason everything changed.

Clark sighed. Except nothing had changed, right? He just needed to sort out his feelings. And to do that, he needed to know what had changed. How he'd gone from seeing Lois as an annoying albeit good friend to - something else. Well, he'd kissed her... not going there. He'd saved her life, but he'd done that before. He carried her, close body contact... but they'd hugged not two months ago! Back to the kissing.

Clark was interrupted from his thoughts when a sudden high-pitched noise assaulted his ears. Falling to his knees, he yelled in pain.

Lois was taking a walk on the beach, trying to sort out her feelings. For the past two days she'd been avoiding Clark, trying to get a handle on her emotions. It wasn't working. She couldn't get his face out of her head. Lying on the beach she'd opened her eyes and she'd seen Clark staring down at her, concern written so plainly over his face. He hadn't moved from her side when the paramedics checked her out, his hand a comforting weight on her shoulder. Things had been fine, until she'd teased him about kissing her in the Hospital. It was like she could _see_ him overload and shut down. Too much.

She'd been joking. Sort of. She wasn't blind, the boy was _built_. And good looking and sweet to match - some of the time (if you ignored the plaid and the sarcasm). She'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious to know what it would be like to kiss Clark Kent. She vaguely remembered his supple, warm lips on top of hers. She kicked a rock, sending across the beach. She shouldn't be having thoughts like this!

"It's all Clark's fault!" She mumbled to herself. "If you hadn't given me CPR, my imagination would not be at work here! And I would not be feeling things that I should not be feeling!"

She kicked the rock again, sending it hurdling into the water. "This is so not happening. It's just a dream." She tried to reassure herself, "I'm dreaming I have feelings toward Smallville."

The sound of a male scream drew Lois out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw a man on the docks on his knees, hands over his ears, screaming in pain. Surprised to realize it was Clark, she rushed over to him, hoping to figure out what was wrong.

She was halfway down the dock, calling out his name, when he stood up and dove into the water. She stopped at the edge of the docks, looking for him. She called out his name once more before she kicked off her shoes and dove in after him, hoping that he would be all right.

Clark was frantically trying to find the source of the noise. He swam toward the sound, which grew louder the closer he got to the source. He abruptly stopped near the machine that was radiating the ear-stabbing noise. He was surprised to find a small, cylinder device sitting on the bottom of the lake. Clark grabbed his head again, trying to ignore the increasing pain to focus his heat vision and fry the thing.

He tore his eyes open just in time to see the machine emit a red beam and suddenly shut off. He raced to the surface, certain that his head was going to explode with the ringing screech of the machine. He shot out of the water, scurrying toward the shore. He faltered, the ringing still blasting through his head, taking over his other senses. He barely noticed Lois grabbing him and dragging him to the shore.

The last thing Clark heard before he passed out was Lois calling out his name with concern, trying to keep him awake.

Lois was frantically searching for Clark. "Where could he have gone?" she muttered to herself, scanning the surface of the lake. "Clark!" she yelled, frustrated that she wasn't able to find her friend. She dove underwater, hoping to catch a glimpse of his red shirt.

She came up again, rescanning the water's surface, desperately hoping he had come up. "Who could possibly hold their breath that long under water?" she muttered. She felt the water stir nearby, praying it was Clark surfacing. She jerked back, as Clark shot out of the water, pain etched on his face.

He began swimming toward the shore, faltering after a few strokes. She swam up to him, assisting him the last bit to the shore. She bodily dragged him up the shore, trying to keep him awake. "Clark," she called out with concern. "Stay awake," she demanded, but he had already passed out.

Cradling his head in her lap she looked out in the water, trying to figure out what had caused this. She was shocked to see that dead fish were slowly floating to the surface. She glanced between Clark and the lake. She had some investigating do to.

Clark woke up hours later, surprised to find himself on the couch. He sat up, letting the red blanket fall off him, only to discover he was dressed in his jeans. He looked around for his shirt, and when he didn't find it, he stood up slowly and checked himself for any physical damage. When he found none, he walked into the kitchen where his parents were talking quietly over a cup of tea.

"Hi mom, dad." He greeted.

"Clark, sweetie, you're up." Martha replied.

"How are you doing son?"

"I'm fine. Where's Lois?" he asked, searching the room, half expecting Lois to be here.

"I don't know," Jonathan replied. "She brought you here still unconscious and after we got you settled said she had something to take care of."

Clark realized that she must have gone back to the lake to investigate, and stepped toward the front door.

"Clark, why don't you sit down and tell us what happened? Lois told us her version of the story."

"Sorry mom, I need to go. I'll explain everything when I get back."

He ran up the stairs to change, and sped to the lake, hoping Lois hadn't already landed herself in trouble.

Once Lois had dropped Clark at home, and explained what she knew to the Kent's, she managed to get her hands on scuba gear, and went to investigate the lake. She found the machine, and after half an hour of searching, she came across a cave that contained a research lab. "What a surprise," Lois muttered as she looked through LexCorp documents regarding the machine.

She pulled open her waterproof bag and deposited the documents in it, not expecting anyone to be in the lab.

"Hey, you!" The security guards shouted out. "This is a restricted area. No trespassing!"

Lois turned her head to the four security guards closing in on her. Clutching the bag, she smiled at them, hoping to charm her way out of the situation. "Hi fellas. I'm just a little lost. If you could point me in the direction of the exit, I'll just make my way out-"

"I don't think so," one of the guards replied, pulling out a gun.

Lois took a step back. She wasn't expecting the guard to pull out his gun that early. "No need for violence," she said, taking another step back, recognizing the weapon as a Tranquilizer gun But it was too late, the guard had shot the gun and she was unconscious.

She found herself strapped to a steel table when she woke up. She was attempting to pull the chains off or find a weak link when a chuckle sounded across the room.

"You won't break free," the plump guard daunted.

She turned her head, facing the agitated security guard. "What do you want?" She asked, tugging at the chains once more.

"I need to get rid of you." He said, walking around the table. "No witnesses."

"You know, if you just let me go, I promise not to tell anyone." Lois replied. "Besides, what do you guys expect to gain by killing sea animals?"

He turned sharply, his face inches away from Lois's. "Boss says it's going to attain world peace."

Lois rolled her eyes. He couldn't possibly believe that.

"But right now, I need you out of my way so we can achieve it." With that, he pressed the red button on the control panel, leaving Lois strapped on the metal table that was slowly lowering into the water. She realized that he was going to kill her and began to wriggle, trying to loosen the cuffs so she could escape.

She wondered how many people had he brainwashed with that crap. "You know, you really don't have to do this."

"Orders are orders." He simply replied, his brown mustache twitching.

She needed to stall him. She had to save herself! No one knew she was here, and she regretted not telling anyone.

"You could pretend I was never here!" the table sunk lower.

"No can do" he stated.

She closed her eyes, trying to remember ways to get out cuffs. She began tugging on them in panic, as her feet touched the cold water. Just when she thought her life was over, the table came to a jerking halt. She twisted, and saw the guard sprawled out on the floor. Confused, she looked up and saw Clark at the control panel. Sighing in relief, she asked, "How did you know I was here?"

He walked over at her, releasing her from the cuffs, before answering, "Just a hunch."

Lois didn't question him; instead she filled him in on what she had discovered.

"I know," Clark replied once Lois had finished. "I over heard him talking in the hall."

Lois opened her mouth to retort, but Clark cut her off. "We can argue about that later. Right now, we need to stop Lex before he kills all the marine life."

"Let's go Smallville." Lois said, grabbing his hand and leading the way.

"You have a plan?"

"I always have a plan," she explained.

"Well, they're not very good," he mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked glaring at him over her shoulder.

"Nothing."

"I thought so."

"So, what's this brilliant plan of your?" Clark inquired.

"We're going to destroy all the documents, which are in my bag. And since the all the files haven't been transferred to the back up server yet, we're going to delete them from the facility's database." she explained, taking the security guard's radio and reclaiming her bag with the LexCorp documents inside.

"What!"

"You heard me Smallville," she said waving her bad in front of his face.

"I heard you, but I don't get how we're going to do it."

She grinned. "Oh, Smallville, you have a lot to learn."

They watched on the shore as water shot through the air like a fountain.

"Looks like Lex won't be achieving world peace today," Lois commented.

Clark chuckled and resisted the urge to wrap his arm around Lois's shoulders, relieved she was okay. Making their way to Lois's car, they smiled at each other, pleased that they were successful in stopping Lex.

Who knew that they would make a good team?

Clark sat in his loft, homework forgotten, reflecting on the past couple of days and one event in particular. He had kissed Lois. Well, almost kissed. He sighed in recognition that giving Lois CPR was the closest thing he would get to kissing her. Giving her CPR had stirred emotions in him he thought he didn't have. And now he was confused, trying to figure of why he had feelings for Lois and if she felt the same way. And where did that put him and Lana?

The sound of footsteps drew him out of his thoughts. He looked up, surprised that Lois was standing in the loft.

"Hey Smallville," she said slowly making her way up the last set of stairs.

He smiled, "Hi Lois."

"You know, my first week of college, the only book I cracked open was _The Bartender's Guide_, and even that was the cliff notes version."

"Well... I guess we're two different types of students."

"I hope so, for your sake." Lois replied.

She paused, swinging her arms, trying to figure how to get this out. He deserved it after all, he had saved her life twice in one week.

"Look, Clark, this is hard for me to say, so I'm just going to say it." She took a deep breath before she continued. "I just want to say thanks. For saving me. Twice."

Clark stood up and walked over to her. Shrugging sheepishly he replied, "Anytime. I guess I should thank you too for saving me."

She shrugged. "You were a few points ahead, so I thought I'd try and even the score a bit."

Amused at her comment, Clark let out a laugh.

She smiled tightly and looked up at him. "You're a good friend Smallville."

"So are you," Clark replied.

She was caught off guard by his comment. Looking up at him, she was happy to see a rare smile grace his face. She wondered when he had last smiled like that. It seemed like ages ago.

"Lois, you've changed my life so much for the better," he explained when she didn't reply. "Even though you constantly get into trouble-"

"Trouble finds me," she clarified.

He chuckled and continued, "even though trouble finds you, I don't know what I would do without you."

She grinned, unable to resist teasing him. "You wouldn't be able to kiss me."

Clark eyes went wide. "I was giving you CPR!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Lois," Clark growled, crossing his arms. He was irritated that she was _still_ teasing him about supposed kissing.

"Clark." She imitated. She didn't know where the conversation was going to go, but she did know that she wanted to know what kissing Clark would be like. If the CPR moment was anything to go by, then he would be a fantastic kisser.

He asked exasperated. "Why do you insist that I kissed you?"

"Because you did. And stop trying to deny it. I know when I've been kissed. Trust me. I've been doing this a lot longer than you have Smallville."

"It was CPR!" He exclaimed for the umpteenth time that week. He didn't understand why she kept telling him otherwise-unless she wanted him to kiss her.

He ignored what she was saying, instead he was musing about kissing her. Mouth to mouth wasn't a kiss...was it? A kiss was more... a kiss had two active participants! Or at least both conscious! He considered Lois as she raised an eyebrow at his apparent lack of attention. So she felt he'd kissed her? Well, he'd show her an actual kiss!

Before he could change his mind, or remember that he had a girlfriend, his lips were covering hers.

Framing her face in his hands he moved closer, his fingers tangling in her hair. I took a moment for Lois to respond to his kiss. It was just as she imagined; his warm, soft lips gently caressed her tender lips.

As she pulled away from his mouth for air, he began a trail of kissed down her neck. "Oh God," she muttered as she held onto Clark's shoulders for support. Who knew he was such a great kisser?

He tore his mouth from her throat and found her mouth again. This time he deepened the kiss, his hand sliding down her back to pull her against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling herself closer into his safe, warm embrace.

She groaned out his name, clutching his head.

"Clark."

"Lois," he growled in response, dragging her over to the couch.

Her hands combed through his soft locks, as they crashed on the couch. "Clark..."

* * *

"Clark!" Lois was shouting in his ear trying to wake him up.

Clark barely registered that he was still on the beach with Lois. He lifted his head and glanced around. When he didn't find Lois nearby, he put his head back down and tried to go back to his wonderful dream.

Instead of returning back to sleep, he was greeted with a bucket of cold water. He sat up, shouting "Hey! What was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up when I tried calling your name." She looked at the small bucket in her hand. "It was the only thing I could think of that would wake you up."

And it had worked.

"Where did you get the bucket?" he asked, wiping the water out of his eyes.

"I borrowed it from some kid," she said pointing in a random direction. "Now that you're up, it's time to go home. We've tanned long enough... although you may be burnt by now."

Clark tried to look at his back, but only got a glimpse of his shoulders. Judging by the pinkness of his skin, it looked like he didn't color at all. He wasn't even sure if he could tan. He put that on his very short mental list of "Questions to Ask a Real, Nice Kryptonian, if I Ever Encounter One."

Making sure Clark was awake Lois turned on her heel and went to return the borrowed bucket.

The farm boy rubbed his face, trying to figure out where the dream, which was just starting to get good, came from. He had dreamt of Lois-his bossy, loud and annoying housemate that had kicked him out of his room every time she stayed with them. This wasn't happening; he couldn't be developing feelings for Lois. It went against the laws of nature; he was oil and she was water. They hated each other and he had a girlfriend, which he apparently forgot about in the dream. Groaning, he stood up and watched Lois return empty handed. He didn't know what the dream meant and he didn't want to find out anytime soon.

He glanced at his watch. It was only three in the afternoon and the dream was still fresh in his mind. He had a feeling that it wouldn't go away anytime soon. With a sigh, he packed up their things and left. The rest of the day was going to be long, and for him, night couldn't come fast enough. He'd deal with the ramifications of it - well, never. It was just a dream right?

* * *

End


End file.
